Ninguém é deixado para trás
by MelimeGreenleaf
Summary: Quando um grupo de Jaffa ataca a Terra durante uma falha no portal, Jack assiste à morte de Daniel nas mãos do inimigo, e é substituído por uma versão de si mesmo criada em um universo de bolso por um estranho dispositivo Goa'uld. Gift of the Gods pela perspectiva de Jack.


Quando Daniel foi atingido, Jack não estava próximo o bastante para ajudar. Teria corrido para ajudar a resgatá-lo, mas o fogo inimigo era forte demais para abandonar sua posição. Tudo o que podia fazer era assistir o major Hunter tentar carregar seu corpo para longe do portal com apenas um braço, a musculatura do outro havia sido inutilizada. Estava dando cobertura, mas não era o bastante. Um dos membros da sua equipe estava inconsciente, ferido, precisava ser resgatado. Ninguém seria deixado para trás.

Gritou novamente para todos recuarem. A sala do portal estava perdida, não adiantaria continuar lutando sem um plano. Já estava pensando no que deveriam fazer. Pegar Daniel, sair dali, reagrupar, atacar novamente, conseguir uma nova brecha para tentar haquear o portal, dar mais cobertura dessa vez. E foi então, nesse intervalo de meros segundos, que veio o segundo tiro.

Um para nocautear, dois para matar, três para desintegrar.

Não podia ser verdade. O que Teal'c havia dito? A maioria das pessoas morre com o segundo tiro. A maioria das pessoas. Não todas. Mas o modo não natural com que os membros de Daniel estavam não deixava margem para esperança. Daniel estava... Removeu o pensamento de sua mente. O momento de lamentar ainda não havia chegado. Primeiro, precisavam garantir que a Terra não seria destruída.

O major Hunter ainda estava tentando carregar o corpo de Daniel, ninguém é deixado para trás. Mas seu braço estava destruído e não tinha forças para carregar o peso morto. Tudo o que conseguiria fazer seria provocar a própria morte. Daniel não gostaria disso. Jack gritou para que recuasse, não havia mais nada que pudessem fazer por Daniel.

Hunter ainda tentou carregar o corpo por mais um momento, até que, sussurrando um pedido de desculpas, arrancou as placas de identificação. Ou Jack imaginava que era um pedido de desculpas. Estava longe demais para ouvir entre dos sons da batalha, mas era o que teria feito. Ele também gostaria de se desculpar com Daniel. Por não ter dado cobertura o suficiente, por ter deixado ele se aproximar tanto do inimigo, por ter deixado ele ir sem o resto da equipe. Eles haviam falhado com Daniel.

Estavam saindo, desistindo da sala do portal, quando viu um dos Jaffa apontar a arma zat para Daniel uma terceira vez. E em um piscar de olhos, seu corpo foi desintegrado, simplesmente pela conveniência de o tirar do caminho. Agora não havia nem mesmo um corpo para resgatar, e nenhuma esperança de que, de algum modo, pudesse ter sobrevivido. Daniel havia partido.

Mas a batalha era árdua e não havia tempo para pensar no que havia acontecido. Ou ao menos foi isso que Jack disse a si mesmo, porque não queria enfrentar os fatos. Não era a primeira vez que havia perdido um soldado, mas Daniel não era um soldado. Era um arqueólogo que foi arrastado para uma situação inimaginável e havia se tornado seu amigo. Mais do que isso, a equipe SG-1 era uma família.

Quando Sam lhe perguntou sobre a missão, suas palavras foram como um soco. Não conseguiu responder, e cerrou os dentes quando Teal'c a informou de que Daniel estava morto. Não queria que fosse dito em voz alta, tornava as coisas reais demais.

Seguiu lutando, tentando se concentrar na batalha. Daniel havia dado a sua vida para proteger o planeta, e o único modo de honrar esse sacrifício seria ganhando a batalha.

Sua mente se voltou para o dia em que viu Daniel morrer consumido pelo fogo. Mas não era a mesma coisa. Daquela vez, algo lhe dizia que Daniel ainda estava vivo, e se conheciam a bem menos tempo.

Pensou em pedir as placas de Daniel, mas não sabia para quem as daria. Sha're? As esperanças de a salvar eram mínimas. Catherine? Daniel também a considerava como sua família. A ideia de ter de contar para Catherine que havia deixado Daniel morrer lhe dava um nó no estômago.

Não tinha tido tempo de processar o que o aconteceu quando todos os Jaffa da sala do portal foram eletrocutados. E antes que pudesse ponderar sobre o que estava acontecendo, a batalha recomeçou. Dessa vez, os Jaffa foram rapidamente derrotados, ainda atordoados pelo choque. E quando os tiros pararam, identificou o soldado que estava de mãos erguidas no meio do campo de batalha. Era Daniel Jackson.

Só que não podia ser Daniel. Não, ele viu se amigo morrer e ser desintegrado, isso era um truque Goa'uld e um dos mais doentios. Apontando sua arma para o intruso, perguntou quem ele era. Não iria cair nesse golpe.

Ficou ainda mais indignado quando ele afirmou ser Daniel. A tentação de acreditar que tudo pudesse ficar bem era quase forte demais. Mas então ele repetiu o que Jack comeu no café da manhã e zombou do seu time do coração, e Jack se permitiu acreditar.

"Daniel?"

"Sou eu, Jack. Mais ou menos. E eu posso explicar tudo."

Puxou Daniel em seus braços, abraçando-o firmemente. Não sabia se queria confirmar que estava realmente ali ou impedir que fosse tirado de si novamente, mas se agarrou a ele com toda a força. Só o largou quando sentiu que as lágrimas estava prestes a chegar, não iria chorar na frente de todo o SGC.

Daniel teria muitas explicações a fazer, mas isso poderia esperar, agora tudo o que importava era que não estava morto. Queria se desculpar com Daniel por ter permitido que morresse, mas aquele não era o local nem o momento. Talvez o momento nunca chegasse, porque agora que Daniel estava ali, parecia tão mais fácil esquecer daquela imagem de pesadelo do que pensar no fato de que algum milagre havia apagado seu erro.

Sendo Jack, não gostava de expressar o que sentia em palavras. Talvez apenas convidasse Daniel para assistir ao jogo e tomar uma cerveja, seria mais fácil assim. Afinal, era o tipo de amizade que tinham. Não conversavam sobre todas as coisas impossíveis que aconteciam no SGC, e principalmente não conversavam sobre o fato de que haviam se tornado uma família. Mas sabia que Daniel entenderia, algumas coisas não precisam de palavras.

* * *

História baseada no audiobook 1.1 da coleção Stargate da Big Fish. Se você não conhece a história, eu sugiro que vá escutar ela imediatamente.

As falas foram retiradas do audiobook.

Apesar de funcionar com uma história isolada, também acompanha as versões de Sam (Não podia acreditar que você tivesse morrido) e Teal'c (Doutor Daniel Jackson pereceu em combate).


End file.
